Child resistant closures of the push tab type are old and well known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,338,444, 3,625,387, 3,705,662, 3,710,970, 3,774,794, 4,285,437, 4,353,473 and 4,555,036.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a child resistant closure member which is child resistant and readily opened by adults; which can be readily manufactured by simple molds as contrasted to complex molds of limited durability; which is relatively simple in construction and manufacture; which incorporates conventional axially engageable child resistant construction; and which may be removed in one of two modes either by use of a push tab and rotation or by use of axial force and rotation.
In accordance with the invention, a child resistant closure which can be readily opened by an adult comprises an outer closure member having a base wall and a peripheral skirt, an inner closure member having a base wall, a peripheral skirt and a bead on the outer member for retaining the inner closure member for limited axially outward movement relative to an outer closure member. A push tab is hinged to the base wall of the outer closure member and projects through an opening in the base wall of the outer closure member. The push tab can be depressed into a plurality of spaces provided between circumferentially spaced ramp-type projections or castellations on the inner closure member. One of the castellations is provided with a stop surface such that when the push tab is depressed in that location, as indicated by indicia on the outer closure member and inner closure member, the closure can be unthreaded from a container to remove the closure. The outer closure member can also be removed by axial movement of the outer closure member relative to the inner closure member to engage ribs and additional projections on the respective outer closure member and inner closure member so that the closure can be rotated to unthread it from a container.